User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part lX
I think I like adding these twists. Be prepared for more. This part is gonna be a bit longer too. Winter attacked the Ice Knight Zephu relentlessly, never giving him a chance to retaliate. After Eze's death, he vowed to become stronger and to never lose any more units. Zephu desperately stabbed at him with his spear. Winter grabbed it and used it to pull Zephu off balance then kicked him away. He snapped the spear in half then advanced mercilessly. Winter's units watched him from a distance. "I'm worried about him." Will said. "He's not himself." Winter has cleared his way through the Egor Snowfield without stopping. "He has lost part of himself. Eze was like a brother to him." Kajah said. "Will he be okay?" Tia asked. "I hope so." Will said then winced as Winter slew Zephu without a second glance. Not far away, on a tall shady mountain, a figure watches the group in the distance... "If he continues like this he will never meet his fate." Chaos muttered to himself. He had taken a disguise for the trip. Some people might recognize him. "I wonder what is taking so long?" Chaos turned then snapped his fingers. A figure shimmered into existence. "Hey! Who are you!" "A benefactor. Call me Chaos. Now someone needs your help. Anonymous help to be specific." The figure looked over to Winter and his group. "What do I need to do?" The figure asked. Chaos smiled. "The Forest of Beasts is far harder than the snowfield. He will need help. But avoid contact if possible. And remain anonymous." "I'll do it. But what about him?" "I'll handle that. Let's just hope I haven't lost my former skill." The Forest of Beasts... "STEEL FURY!" Winter shouted. He had wandered into the forest only to be surrounded by mandragoras, a bandit, and a mage. He shaped the energy through Revan into the shape of a whip. Then he began to attack. He flicked the whip around, destroying any mandragoras that came close. Soon there were none left. The whip dissipated. He met the bandit sword to axe. He flicked the axe out of his hands then slashed Revan across the bandit's chest, killing him instantly. Then he advanced on the mage who was desperately trying to send whirlwinds of leaves at him. He got there first. The mage fell without a second glance from Winter. Unknown to Winter and his units, another fight had occurred. An archer known as Hawkeye Lario fought a cloaked figure. The figure tackled Lario and pinned him to the ground. "Learned that from an old friend." the figure muttered. "What do you want? I'm just a Rejected. I just wanted to join that summoner." Lario said. "I do to. But now isn't the right time. We need to help him get back on track." "We?" "Yes, we. We'll work together in the shadows. Helping him. We're finished here. I already got rid of a large amount of the mandragoras. Are you with me?" Lario nodded. "Good. Now we need to hurry to the Magutagul Wetlands. C'mon!" Lario and the cloaked figure ran off. "Winter you need to calm down. Have a little mercy." Will said. "Mercy? Mercy got Eze killed! If I hadn't hesitated to attack Zegar..." Winter faltered. "No. I am not losing any of you. And there is power in numbers." Winter started setting up five summoning stones and muttered the spell. A red light expanded over the stones. An armored man stood there wielding a long-barreled rifle. "My name is Rowgen. I pledge my fealty to you. Do you accept?" "Yes. Now tell me, is your gun long ranged?" "Yes." Rowgen replied. "Good. Now, let's go. We have gods to kill." Winter said, as he began walking away. His units looked at each other and sadly followed him. Category:Blog posts